


A3! Drabble collection

by oikawas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawas/pseuds/oikawas
Summary: Most of these were requests on Twitter and were already published there but *shrug* I wanted to put them all in one place so...I'm not good at summaries but enjoy!!





	1. Juza/Tenma - Bra (r63)

The date was nice, Juza thinks - they went to an expensive ass restaurant (Tenma's idea of course), the desserts were delicious and she is glad - but what's even nicer is the aftermath in the dorms, with Tenma straddling her lap, her small gentle hands on Juza's face, as they exchange passionate kisses.

Juza unzips the back of Tenma's dress and lets it fall, revealing her chest and a cute white bra. Clearly impatient, Juza goes to work on removing the pesky piece of clothing - all while attacking her girlfriend's neck with bites and kisses, and she Guesses she's into it from the noises she's making and by how tight her grasp on Juza's hair is. 

But before anything else happens Juza lets go of Tenma's neck to look at her back puzzled.

"J-Juza-san? Is something wrong...?"  
"Is this... a price tag..."

Tenma quickly touches the back of her bra and indeed finds the price tag still attached to it, making her face burn up with embarrassment, which is not helped by Juza's next question. 

"It was purchased earlier today... Did you buy this for the date...?" Her question was quickly answered when Tenma hides her face in Juza's neck. She can feel how warm Tenma's face is, and Juza can't help but laugh at how cute her girlfriend is.

"P-Please stop laughing...!" Her voice trembles and Juza thinks it's the cutest thing ever, but she pets Tenma's hair and kisses her cheek as a silent apology. 

"Sorry 'bout that... but if it makes you feel better," Tenma feels the bra unclasping and Juza's hand on her chest, lightly running her thumb over her nipple which causes her to moan in surprise. She feels Juza's warm breath on her ear and what she says next makes Tenma's heart race and sends a shiver down her spine.

"... as cute as the bra is, I like what's underneath more."


	2. Chikage/Hisoka - Cat cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is SUPER short im so sorry ill write more chikahiso eventually u.u

"This is horrible." Chikage scoffs, not-gently pushing away the 5th cat that came to sit on his lap. He's just trying to drink his coffee in peace, without being bothered by these domesticated fiends.

"... You didn't have to come if all you're going to do is complain..." Hisoka beckons the rejected cat over, petting its head and smiling when it purrs and nuzzles against his hand. He giggles when another cat licks his hand, a weird sight for him, and it's clear to Chikage that he's struggling to pet every single cat around him, and that now he's probably wishing he had more hands right now.

Chikage might not like cats nor the sweets this cafe is known for, but he can't deny Hisoka's elated face when he's surrounded by all the animals, is justification enough for the trip.


	3. Autumn Troupe - Stupid shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this request was just "sakyo" so ofc i took the chance to make fun of him

"Hyodo move your fat ass I can't see-"  
"Shut the fuck up Settsu-"  
"Banri-san, Juza-san both of you shut up" Azami quietly shuts the two bickering teens up, and turns his attention back to the camera in his hands. "If shithead Sakyo finds us because of you I'll kill you."

He zooms in on Sakyo's figure, only lit from the lights on the fridge as he's holding what seems to be a juice bottle. "If I can catch him watering down our drinks and post it on the blog then..."

"I-I'm not sure this is a good idea..."  
"Yeah, A-chan w-we should just go to b-" Before Taichi and Omi keep complaining, Azami does a quick gesture with his free hand, a silent 'please shut the fuck up' gesture and just continues to film the unsuspecting yakuza.

He makes sure to focus on Sakyo's hands, specially on the part where he fills the half-empty bottle of juice with tap water, shakes it a bit and puts it back on the fridge. Azami smirks as he turns off the camera, proud of the evidence he has of Sakyo's crimes, but before he can put the camera away, Juza accidentally bumps into him (caused by his silent quarrel with Banri for a good view) causing the camera to fall out of his hands with a loud noise.

Sakyo's head immediately whips to the direction of the noise, and sees his troupemates squatting down behind the door. He sees the camera at Azami's feet, and before he can say anything, Azami sees the danger behind his eyes, and mutters a "fuck, run" before sprinting away.

"Taichi-san I'm staying in your room tonight-"


	4. Banri/Juza - Flower shop

Banri doesn't dislike helping Tsumugi out with his flower shop; it's fun sometimes, he has good skill for making bouquets and arrangements (earning some praise too from Tsumugi) and it usually calms him down.

Right now, however, he's everything but calm as the person next to him, his roommate and co-worker for the day, keeps grunting in frustration because his big dumb hands can't make a simple bouquet look nice. He looks over and sees the poor flowers being wrapped and unwrapped as Juza keeps redoing everything.

"Hyodo you fucking suck at this." All he gets is a glare, before Juza returns his attention to the task at hand and Banri sighs. As much as they fight, he admires Juza's dedication; it's borderline stubbornness but it's admirable still. That same dedication is getting on his nerves though, and when he grows tired of hearing the sounds of paper being rustled over and over, mixed with the occasional grunt, he drops what he's doing and turns to Juza. "Oh my god, come here let me teach you."

He tells Juza the step-by-step of how to make bouquets, how to combine flowers and colors, and Banri can see he's better... Not great but. Better... Juza makes a mistake in the wrapping however, and he quickly feels his temper rising again.

"Didn't you listen to a single thing I said?"  
"Not my fault you fucking suck at teaching."  
"Haah?!" Banri's this close to slapping the flowers off Juza's hands and kicking the shit out of him... But he knows Tsumugi wouldn't be happy about them fighting inside his store, so he runs his fingers through his hair, sighs and talks again, more calmly this time. "... You have to do like this."

He grabs Juza's hands, catching him by surprise, and mimics the movements he usually does, finally wrapping the bouquet and making it look.... Nice. Banri mumbles something about it needing more color and he stretches to get some specific flowers, not realizing how close his face now is to Juza's, and adding them to the bouquet.

"Now make the bow. I assume you can at least do that?" Juza doesn't respond to the taunt, surprisingly, and he ties everything with a pretty decent bow. "There, now you know."

"...nks..."   
"What? Speak up dumbass"  
"I said 'thanks'..." Juza's face is red, and he's not looking at Banri at all, and for some reason Banri feels heat forming in his cheeks too.

"...'s whatever..." He scratches the back of his neck, something Juza knows he does when he's embarrassed but hes not about to point it out. "Just don't mess up again, I can't afford to keep teaching your sorry ass."  
"Shut the fuck up."


	5. Omi/Juza - Cake

"Looks good..." A deep voice coming from behind surprises Omi, making him jump on his seat before turning around and seeing his junior standing there, looking at the cake in front of him as if there were nothing else in the room, as if that was the single most beautiful thing in the university canteen.

"Ah Juza." Omi motions at the empty chair to his right, silently telling Juza to take a seat, which he does while never letting his eyes out of the sweet on Omi's plate. "How was class?"

"'s good" He's clearly not interested in chatting right now, Omi notices and laughs at how one-track Juza's mind can be.

"You want some?" Omi asks, and Juza nods so fast and hard one might think his head will fall off. He smiles, picks some of the cake on a spoon and places in front of Juza's face naturally. "Here, open up~"

"O-Omi-san...?!" Juza's clearly taken aback by Omi's... 'approach' of sharing food, and he feels his face burning up, turning even redder by Omi's nonchalant expression like he doesn't get Why this is embarrassing in the slight.

He just nudges the spoon closer to Juza and he gives up, shakily opening his mouth and letting Omi feed him the cake. "So~ Is it good?" Juza is not sure if he's that oblivious or if he's just playing it up to fluster Juza up... regardless, he's still too embarrassed to answer, choosing to hide his face in his hands and ignoring Omi's gentle voice asking if he's feeling alright.


	6. Chikage/Sakuya - Bra (r63)

Sakuya is not sure how she ended up in this situation.

Everything started out as Chikage offering to take her out to lunch, 'just a date to catch up' were her words, and it ended up with Sakuya being dragged to a lingerie store, Chikage shoving something in her hands, showing her to a changing room while telling Sakuya to 'indulge her just this once'.

Sakuya didn't understand what she meant until she took a good look at the clothes in her hands and she feels her face get as red as Taichi's hair. 

She gets changed, surprised Chikage knew what her exact measurements were, and timidly knocks on the door of the changing room because knowing her girlfriend, she's probably standing outside guarding the door like her life depended on it.

"C-Chikage-san?" She hears a hum as response. "I-I'm not sure this is for me..."

"Can I see?" The doorknob tries to turn but is stopped by the lock on it. "Unlock the door, I'm sure you look fine..."

A couple seconds pass before Chikage hears the door unlock and she enters fast, not wanting anyone to possibly see her girlfriend half naked as that is a sight that is for Chikage's eyes only, and turns around. Even if the changing room is small and it's kind of cramped inside, she can still see what Sakuya is wearing.

The bra she picked was delicate and of a soft pink color, with a lace pattern that framed Sakuya's body perfectly. Chikage just stared and in Sakuya's eyes that wasn't a good sign, evident by how she seemed to try and cover herself.

"I-It really doesn't fit me huh...? That's okay I- I appreciate Chikage-san's thought-" She reached to try and grab her shirt before her arm was grabbed.  
"Sakuya." Chikage looks... different... Before she looked like the kind and caring senior Sakuya is used to but now...

Now she looks like a wolf, staring down at Sakuya like she's her prey, like she's two seconds away from devouring her.

"Chikage-sa-" Before Sakuya can continue, her neck is attacked by Chikage, who kisses a spot before sinking her teeth in and making Sakuya squeak in surprise. She keeps leaving prominent hickeys on Sakuya's neck, Chikage's hands gently touching her breasts through the thin fabric. Sakuya cant do anything but bite her lip to muffle down her moans and grab Chikage's shoulders, digging her nails in slightly, making her all the more determined to continue.

Finally, Chikage lets go, standing up properly and seeing Sakuya's flushed face and her marked neck. She keeps her hands on her breasts, massaging them slightly to gauge another reaction from Sakuya, as she smiles mischievously.

"Yeah, we are definitely buying this."


	7. Sakuya/Taichi - Confession

Taichi Nanao always wanted a girlfriend.

Ever since he remembers, he wanted to be popular. He wanted popularity, being loved by cute girls and it's something he always strived for. Even after joining Mankai and finding something else he enjoyed, he still wished for girls to notice him.

Taichi always wanted a girlfriend until he met Sakuya.

There was something about him that made Taichi's mind always think about him. From his smile, as bright as the sun on a summer day, to his gentle demeanor and kind personality... There's something about Sakuya that made Taichi fall for him crazy hard. 

The skateboarding lessons don't help either, as the closer he gets to Sakuya the more things he finds out about him that make him feel like those lovestruck girls in Muku's shoujo manga. And right now, all his mind can think of is how cute Sakuya is trying to balance himself on the skateboard, desperately trying not to fall to the ground.

"Taichi-kun!" His voice snaps Taichi back to reality. "Look! I'm not falling!!" He sounds so proud fuck he's so cute.

"Yeah!! Sakkun's gotten really good!" Taichi smiles, extremely happy that Sakuya's enjoying himself, only for his smile to vanish as he sees a large rock in the way Sakuya was headed which, by his lack of alarm, he hasn't seen. "Ah, Sakkun be caref-"

Before he can finish his sentence what he feared happened, and Sakuya's skateboard got stuck making him fall forward. But Taichi is faster than people give him credit for, evidenced by how fast he darts in front of the other red head and caught him in his arms before he hit the ground.

"A-Are you okay Sakkun?!" Taichi sounds concerned, specially when he sees Sakuya, eyes wide and in shock, his hand grabbing Taichi's arm tightly as if he was afraid to fall again. But soon he regains his composure, standing up properly, but his hands still holding onto Taichi.

"Y-Yes..." He smiles faintly, with a light blush dusted on his cheeks and Taichi might just pass out right then because god Sakkun's so cute. "... Taichi-kun's really cool huh..." Sakuya says this so softly, he sounds so warm...

Ah, he truly can't do this anymore.

Taichi lets go, maybe a bit too harshly because Sakuya seems thrown off.

"Taichi-kun is something wr-"  
"Sakkun." Taichi covers his face with his hands (but even then Sakuya can still see the furious blush on his cheeks) so his next words come out muffled. "I.... I-"

Sakuya's clearly worried; he's seen his friend flustered before but this is a whole new level.

"What's happenin-"  
"I-I like you!!" Taichi yells, his hands finally off his face, and Sakuya can see his whole face is red, his eyes slightly teary too. "I.... like Sakkun a lot..... As in, like-like...... A-As in I want to take Sakkun out to dates and hold hands a-and..." He cuts himself short before saying more possibly-embarrassing things.

"Taichi-kun..."  
"I know you don't like me back... You're surrounded by way cooler guys like Itaru-san or Ban-chan so-"  
"You're wrong!"

Sakuya's loud voice catches Taichi by surprise, causing him to look up finally, and see Sakuya looking at him with... Love?

"Taichi-kun is the coolest person!!" He grabs Taichi's hands as he talks, which only flusters him more. "And besides..."

"Sa-"  
"I.... like Taichi-kun too..." Those four words strike absolute happiness in Taichi's heart, and if he had a tail like a dog right now it would be wagging intensely. He feels tears forming in his eyes, as he lets go of Sakuya's hands to pull him for a tight hug.

They stay like that, hugging while laughing and crying in each other's shoulder, until they both run out of tears and they pull apart, still holding hands.

"I was going to ask Sakkun for a date right now but," Taichi looks at the sky, almost completely dark, and laughs lightly. "guess we should leave that for another day..."

Sakuya laughs too, always a welcome sound, and he smiles.

"Yes... It's a promise."


	8. Itaru/Misumi - Gaming

“Itaru~ Which button do I use again~?”

“X to jump, O and △ to attack.” He replies without taking his eyes off the screen, waiting for Misumi to learn the controls before attacking. A common gamer courtesy of course. 

“Itaru! Look, her attacks are triangles~!” Misumi exclaims with the glee of a small kid, his eyes glistening and a radiant smile spread across his face. “When I hit this button triangles come out of her hands!”

“Oh yeah, that’s really cool.” He replies as nonchalant as possible, hiding a smile as his boyfriend marvels at the ‘triangle lady’, as he puts it, he’s controlling. “Hey, why don’t you try hitting these buttons in a row?” He shows him a short combo on his own controller, which Misumi replicates.

His character does a special attack, shooting even more triangles than before, and Misumi can’t suppress his gasp. His eyes go back and forth from the screen to Itaru’s; he looks surprised and so, so happy Itaru can’t help but smile too. 

“This game is so cool~! Let’s play this again sometime~” 

Itaru chuckles a little bit. “Yeah, sure-”

“Oh Itaru-san, Misumi-san, what are you doing?”

“Banri~!” Misumi turns his head and greets him with a bright smile. “We’re playing a game~!”

“Yeah, Misumi wanted to play something together so I chose ‘Street Brawler’.” Itaru comments as he sets up another match. Banri leans closer to the TV screen, examining Misumi’s character closely; something’s not right.

“Itaru-san, this character wasn’t here when we played last time.” He can see Itaru wince a little at his question, like he wasn’t expecting anyone to point that out.

“Y-Yeah, she came with a new DLC, I bought it because… it seemed like a character Misumi would like…”

“Itaru~ You’re so nice, I love you~!” Misumi wastes no time in tackling Itaru in a hug, kissing his cheek as Itaru tries to look cool and calm under his boyfriend’s affection, but he clearly fails, Banri notes, because his cheeks turn a bright red and he awkwardly pats Misumi’s head, clearly looking for something to do with his hands and not let them hang uselessly besides his body.

“Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but I’m gonna get some snacks, Itaru-san can you help me?” Itaru nods and manages to get his boyfriend off. He pats his head on the way to the kitchen and Misumi giggles. There was a small silence between them as they prepared the food, before Banri speaks up.

“So did you ask Chikage-san to hack the game and add that character for Misumi-san or?” Itaru raises an eyebrow, clearly faking ignorance, but Banri doesn’t fall for it. “That game’s old as shit there’s no way there’s a DLC out now… And no offense Itaru-san but you clearly don’t know how to do something that advanced.”

“Kids these days are getting rude huh.” His voice is as deadpan as can be, but he’s not denying anything so Banri takes it as a ‘yes’.

“Amazing that Chikage-san agreed to that though.”

Itaru laughs and scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah… I had to buy him some weird spices that he wanted to try out for a while… They were fucking expensive though, I could’ve bought like 5 rolls with that money.”

“You complain but you still bought them… Itaru-san’s a real romantic huh~” Banri comments, very clearly teasing Itaru which he doesn’t find as amusing.

“Shut up.” Itaru grabs the tray with the food and drinks but he pauses before going to the living room where Misumi’s waiting. “... Hey, Banri.”

“Hm?”

“Keep this a secret will you?” Banri’s not sure if he means the fact that he almost went broke trying to get a personalized character for his lover, or the fact that he’s that much of a hopeless romantic; he guesses it’s a combination of both.

“Yeah yeah don’t worry.”


End file.
